


There's Magic in These Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill is suave, BillDip, Dipper is depressed, Eventual Smut, Lifegaurd!DipperPines, M/M, My first fic, Not In gravity falls, Siren!BillCipher, bill cipher never happened, ratings to be changed, tags to be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper's attention is pulled to the waving hands and golden head barely above the waves. He leaps from his seat and sprints to the ocean's edge, ready to save the drowning figure. What Dipper fails to notice is the jagged toothed smile and large gold tail that wraps around his legs as he's dragged beneath the water.





	1. Ch 1- The Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper are spending their rare day together on a boat. Dipper is confronted with the opportunity of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome, this story is going to be one of deep meaning, real emotions, and definitely some hot mermen.   
> Updates on Sundays, though maybe not every Sunday, because I suck at commitment.

It was a dreary day in Slat Shores, Florida, and 23 year old Dipper Pines happened to be fishing with his twin sister while she was visiting. Dipper had recently moved from Piedmont, California to look for a lifeguard position in the general area. He found one at the small town's beach and has been working there for about a year and a half now. When they were kids, he and Mabel used to fish for fun at the lake with their Grunkles in Gravity Falls. It had become sort of an escape for the family from life's troubles, even if just for a little while.

Dipper didn't know why the hell they were fishing on a rainy day, the rain would dampen the mood or even worse, storms. Just his luck, too, it seemed that there would be one soon, and they just far enough to catch interesting fish. Dipper sighed as he slowed down the boat, eventually stopping it. Just the bobbing of the boat and the slosh of the waves could be heard, before he spoke, hands resting on his hips as he looked at the sky.

"Remind me if you will, Mabel, why we chose to come out here today?" He looked over to his sister, waiting for her response. Mable strode over to her brother, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and shaking him playfully, as she too, looked up at the sky, but instead smiling. 

"Because it's the last day of my visit for gosh knows how long," she looked him in the eyes, a sentimental smile on her face "you know I can't afford to come down here that often... I just don't have enough money.". Mabel paused for a moment, as if to reflect on memories. 

"Do you remember when we were just kids, we used to go to Gravity Falls every summer, and when things got weird or complicated, we all went fishing together, as a family?" she looked out along the waves, "Of course it was never a permanent escape, but it was nice.". She let her arm fall back to her waist, and walked away to return back with a large fishing net with circular weights. 

"So Dip-dop, wanna go fishing?" She held out the net to Dipper, smiling. Dipper smiled and took the net from his sister's arms, securing it to the boat and then the two of them tossed it into the water. They watched it sink until it was out of sight, the rope attached to the boat swaying with the waves. They then turned around and walked below deck, to a small, cramped room, where Dipper retrieved a deck of cards from a small shelf. 

"Up for a game of War?" Dipper teased his sister as he smirked and waves the deck of cards in his hand. Mabel giggles, "What do you think Dip? Of course!". They both plopped themselves down at a table and started the game, unaware of the creature about to find it's way into their net.

~

Mabel paused, assessing the cards, "Your Jack of Spades versus my Queen of Hearts... BOOM," She snatches the last of Dippers cards and shoves them into her deck "I win!". Mabel picks up the whole deck and throws it down on the table, celebrating her victory. 

"Mabel!" Dipper shouts in surprise, his face melting into a glaring frown "you're cleaning that up!". Mabel turns around on her heels to face Dipper, hands on her hips as she leans over, a smirk on her face. "Nu-uh, loser cleans up, remember?". 

Dipper stares at his sister for a solid ten seconds before sighing and giving in, with the tiniest smile on his face. He throws his hands up in the air as he kneels down to pick up the cards on the floor "Fine, fine. I guess it's only fair,". Dipper gathers all the cards up in his hands, setting them strait and shoving them back in the box. He places the deck on the table and is about to grab a drink when Mabel voice interrupts his thoughts. 

"Hey Dipper... I think we caught something...".

Dipper pulls back his hand as he reached for the mini-fridge's handle, hearing Mabel's voice. "Uh, coming.". He walks up on deck and stands next to his sister, seeing her eyes peering into the dark water. He was confused, normally she would be ecstatic. She loved fishing. But a moment ago she sounded... confused? Worried? Dipper picked apart the statement. 

"Dipper! Did you see that?", Mabel nudged her twin with her elbow, eyes locked on something beneath the waves. "N-no..." Dipper's eyes strained for any sign of an animal or creature. There was a shine of something gold, reflected by the sunlight, for a split second. "There it is again!-" Mabel runs over to the rope attached to the net, beginning to pull the net back up from the depths. 

Dipper is leaning dangerously far over the rocking boat, desperate to see what the net had caught. The shimmers became more and more frequent, until the top of the net broke the surface, but still not enough to make out what was in the net, due to the murky waters. 

"Dipper, come help me, I don't know if I can pull this up alone!" Mabel cracked out a few words before the net slipped a little "It's unusually-" she pulls a little "heavy!". Dipper runs over to her side, and takes a hold of the rope, lifting the net above the rim of the boat. "What in the-" Dipper stares in awe at the creature in the net before him.

In the net, appeared to be a merman... Dipper hadn't seen anything like it before, even in Gravity Falls. He has lightly tanned skin, blonde and brown and blonde, messy hair, a toned body, and a wide shoulders. He had a golden, long, flowing tail that shone even though there was hardly any sun shine. To top it all off, the creature had rolling tattoos all over his body. Some were words written in a scripture he had never seen before, and others were big, intricate designs, mostly ocean themed. If Dipper was being honest with himself, the guy was pretty hot.

Fuck, Dipper, he's a merman for goodness sake! Dipper wanted to slap himself in that second.

"Dipper.. it's a merman!". Mabel practically exploding in excitement, she slams her hands down on Dipper's shoulders and yells, "This amazing!" She thinks for a second "We can't keep him though... I wonder if he speaks English?" Mabel continues to ramble on with questions and surprised remarks before Dipper croaks out, "Mabel.. I can't hold this any longer!" Dipper struggles to hold up the net, as Mabel runs over and pulls the merman in the net on the boat.

The merman appeared to be unconscious, which worried Dipper. He began to freak out a bit, worried about how it'd get air "Oh, Dippin' Dots, remember merpeople don't need water to breathe, so calm down. I dated one when we were in Gravity Falls, remember?". Dipper nodded, remembering that summer. He was pulled back to reality by Mabel. "We have to let him go..." she frowned for a second "I mean, we can't keep it!".

Dipper panicked for a second, "Dammit I left my camera in the car at the docks!" he wanted to curse himself for being so stupid, this would be an interesting entry in his journal and he needed a picture... "We have to go back!" He cursed under his breath. "Calm down Dip! We can go back, just make sure this guy doesn't die!" She smiled awkwardly, making sure the merman stayed wet. Dipper turned the engine on, speeding back to the docks on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first chapter done! I suck at writing stuff it takes me hours just to do this lol. How do you feel about it so far?


	2. Ch2- Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper throws away the opportunity of a lifetime and loses his shit silently. Mabel leaves and he is forced to return to his dull life in Salty Shores, Florida. But unbeknownst to Dipper, he life is about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh sorry for not updating for so long!! School is such a hinderance, I shall try to update a few times a month. But ya know, Highschool.

As the small boat pulled into the dock, Dipper lept over the edge and landed on the wooden dock running toward his car.

_A merman, a merman. Oh man- _He thought to himself. His mind was racing as fast as his feet. Merpeople were almost of legend, his Grunkles wouldn't believe it. Dipper flung open the car door and snatched his Journal and pen, turned on his heel, and hurried back over to the boat. Mabel was awaiting him along with the merman who was waist deep in a large tub of water. Dipper crouched down to record his observations, Mabel peering curiously over his shoulder. He began scrawling down barely legible words, in a rush to get as much knowledge as possible.__

_Merpeople-  
Whilst sailing with my sister one June afternoon, we have come across a rarity said to only be legend. A merman was in our net. It appears to have a gold and black color scheme and a spined tail ending in a forked fin. It also is covered in many tattoos written in an unknown script. Merpeople have known to be gifted in many types of magic such as elemental, light and dark magic. They are also rumored to live in hidden kingdoms in the sea. How they have not been discovered is unknown- ___

__

__Dipper's pen ran off the page when he jumped in surprise as he found the merman to be staring him in the eye. It appeared to be somewhat startled, having woken up in such a strange setting, It opened it's mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. Dipper fail to notice the rising look of panic in the creature's golden eyes. He stared back at the Merman not knowing what to say._ _

__Dipper was pulled back to reality when Mabel spoke with an urgent tone, "Dipper we need to get him back in the water- he can't breathe!". Dipper blinked a few times as he processed what his sister had said before he stood up and swiftly picked up the merman bridal style and quickly returned him to the deep blue beneath the docks. The Merman seemed to be in a shock before he resurfaced out of the water, peering up at Dipper and Mabel with a curious gaze, he smiled lightly before disappearing into the deep waters._ _

__It was only now that Dipper realized how much information he just lost that he could have written down if not for the Merman's suffocating. _Damnit what is wrong with me? _He mentally slapped himself. That was it. The biggest discover he had made yet, and he threw it all away.___ _

____ _ _

____Mabel patted her brothers shoulder in a reassuring way. "Hey Big bro, think about how happy the Grunkles are going to be when they hear about this!". Dipper only half-heartedly nodded, still angry with his own stupidity. They both tied the boat up for the night and headed back to the car._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____The next morning, Dipper could barely hold back the tears as he hugged his twin goodbye. In front of the airport, he waved goodbye to Mabel as she turned away to return to her home that was so far away, California. He wouldn't see her for a long time. She was his closest friend and he couldn't think of anyone else he loved more. He sat in a silent car for a moment, already missing his sister. Turning the keys in the ignition, he heard the engine roar to life and he drove home._ _ _ _

___~_ _ _

___Today, he had work.  
Dipper's life seemed to have turned into a dull, repeating cycle. Sitting upon the Lifeguard's chair, the sun beating down upon the beach, looking over the sea of brightly colored swimsuits, beach towels, and umbrella. That's all he did. Maybe the occasional irresponsible parent who basically let their kid drown, but other than that there was nothing but sitting and letting the hours tick by. The only thing that gave his life meaning was the journal. If not for his constant drive to discover more about the hidden treasures of the world, Dipper's life would have no meaning. Of course, he loved his sister but the journal was his passion. Sitting up in the chair for hours certainly didn't help._ _ _

___As the sun began to dip below the horizon and people disappeared off the beach, having returned to their homes, Dipper prepared to repeat his day again tomorrow. But what he couldn't help but notice a deep gold haired heat peeking out of the water. Dipper cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted- "Hey! You! The beach is closed, go home!". The person turned to look at him, and Dipper's heart sank._ _ _

___The Merman-_ _ _

___ _

____What is he doing here- ____ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Dipper stood stuck where he was in disbelief._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______he came back..? ____ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______The face bore a knowing smile and disappeared below the waves.  
Dipper realized something that made his heart flutter._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The Merman was watching all day-_ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! sorry for the long gap in updates, I'll try to update more. I'm currently on a Harry Potter high right now so forgive me if my writing doesn't seem as accurate to the characters as you'd like haha. Also I'm pretty sure Dipper has depression, ok, maybe I'm projecting myself onto the characters. haha
> 
> How do you feel about this chapter! Feedback motivates me to write more!!! Don't be afraid to leave a comment!


	3. Ch3- Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, in his paranoia that the merman has sinister intentions, skips work but gets angry calls and is forced to return or get fired. Dipper kinda wishes he'd gotten fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is school death i must know. also i just finished planning out the storyline for this fic and it's gonna get dark so warning.

Dipper couldn't get the though out of his head for the rest of the day.

Even as he drove home in his cheap car, something he did everyday, his mind swirled and he kept thinking _he was there all day. he was there all day-_ next thing Dipper knew he was home. Nothing else was on his mind. Even as the hours ticked by and he was preparing for sleep. _and i didn't even notice. How could i not?!_ Okay, so maybe he was over reacting, he had countless encounters with things of legends, folk tales, magic creatures. He'd be recommended a psychiatric evaluation had he told any normal person what he'd seen. But a merman, that was something special. 

____There hadn't been sitings in centuries. The stereotypes that companies like Disney and others had put into the minds of the average person weren't even accurate. The famed 14th century monster hunter, Arius Rivaldo, had the most credible account of what merpeople were supposedly like. Said to be elusive and cunning, most merpeople were only seen when they wished to be. They were masters at magic, able to command elements with frightening ease. The rage of a mer was something you did not was to experience. Extremely prone to violence and swift with their strong tails, they were masters in warfare. Though the dude could have been a total nut-job, his journals were convincing. Most people in the small community of monster hunters credited Arius Rivaldo with the most accurate accounts of various creatures._ _ _ _

____Dipper went over everything he had written in the journal so far, stopping on the newest addition. He tried to sketch the merman he had encountered the day before, but found himself unsatisfied, his drawing didn't do the creature's beauty justice. After trying his best to take thing as easy he could with the current situation, he finally became drowsy. Dipper laid down to sleep, his mind still racing. Though eventually sleep deprivation catches up to you. Dipper finally succumbed to his exhaustion, sitting in the sun really does drain your energy. The sleep was dreamless._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____Waking up at 5 in the morning everyday really does some things to a person, added to the fact that Dipper was sure a merman was trying to lure him to his death. Dipper groaned when he realized today was just like every other day and he had to sit so close to his impending death all day just to receive his shitty paycheck. It wasn't worth the stress. He was ditching work. Turning off the alarm on his phone and throwing it down on the bedside table, he turned over and laid in bed, unable to fall back to sleep._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____After laying in bed for an indiscernible number of hours Dipper had now decided to look at his phone only to see quite a few missed calls and angry texts from his boss._ _ _ _

______Just fucking great._ Dipper called his boss back__ _ _ _

______After getting yelled at for what seemed like so long Dipper decided he'd had a good few-hour-vacation. "I had to scramble and get one of the other guys to come and do _your _job. You have an hour to get down here or you can consider yourself fired!". He hadn't a chance to respond before his boss hung up. Groggily pulling on his bright red and white swim trunks, Dipper reluctantly headed to work, half accepting his impending death.___ _ _ _ _ _

________After parking his car and approaching the beach, he sighed. It was already later in the day, so many of the families were getting ready to leave, and there weren't many people left. Just the sun hanging low in the sky and the occasional bright beach towel, all Dipper could think about was what was in the water. Climbing up the towering lifeguard chair, Dipper scanned the beach half-mindedly, just to look like he was actually doing something to 'protect' the people on the beach. Though, he was looking for something in particular, a head of golden hair and a pair of deep gold eyes peeking from below the deep blue waves, but found no such thing. A rush of relief ran over him, and he stared off into space, his mind clear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But for what seemed like only a few minutes of staring off in the distance, Dipper heard one of the remaining people shout, panicked. "They're drowning, someone get help!". Dipper's attention is pulled to the waving hands and head barely above the waves. He leaps from his seat and sprints to the ocean's edge, ready to save the drowning figure. Diving into the water and swimming out with his rescue tube. Wrapping his arms around the seemingly unconscious person, Dipper's heart sank as he finally noticed the golden hair, the webbed hands and arms, and the rising toothy grin. Dipper tried to escape but felt the long gold and black tail of the merman wrap around his legs as he met the creature's deep gold eyes. Unable to move, Dipper could only let out a little whimper unable to say much more, the thousands of questions swirling in his head silenced by the shock. Heart racing, Dipper was sure it was the end as he was pulled under the water. The only thing he could see against the dark black of the deep sea was the Sun's light reflecting off the scales of the grinning merman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN A ROW YES PLEASE. Im gonna take the weekend off- probably. I hope u take this extra update as compensation. Tried to be more descriptive, especially at the end. I'm trying to force myself to write lengthier chapters, I feel like these are two short. Though just this amount took me three hours to write, so if you'd like longer chapters, please let me know. Though they will be less frequent. Please leave a comment, I love each and every one of them <3 Kudos are also greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates on Saturdays or Sundays, chapters usually around 1200 words, so don't rush me. Playlist in the making!


End file.
